Masterlist
Model Registration For the most part, the models used here are placeholder for the roleplays we'll conduct on this wiki. Naturally, however, there is the large possibility that the models used are who people are considering for the future models of their characters. In any case, do not be alarmed if you see a model you're currently using on DARP appear on the list below!! Please do, however, create all character names, where applicable, with what they are called on DARP so we can easily know who's who. Oli *Prince Alfred of Wales - Francisco Lachowski / Derek Theler *Venus, Princess Royal - ??? / Amber Heard *Prince Andrew of Wales - ??? / Brant Daugherty *Princess Alice-Elizabeth of Westminster - ?? / Katherine Langford *Prince Lancelot of Oxford - ?? / Froy Gutierrez *Prince Henry of Cambridge - ?? / Jack Harries *Lady Antoinette Boleyn - Elizabeth Gillies *Skylar la Rue - Zendaya Coleman / Beyonce Knowles-Carter Brocky *Prince Octavius of Westminster - Matthew Daddario / ??? *Prince Augustus of Wales - ??? / Michael Yerger (15-24) / Vince Sant (25 onwards) *Prince Sterling-Carter of Westminster - ??? / Jack Gilinsky / ??? *Prince Malachi of Cambridge - ??? / Finn Harries / ??? *Prince Charlemagne of Oxford - ??? / Rome Flynn Jaye *Princess Charlotte of Cambridge - ??? / Adelaide Kane / Gal Gadot *Prince Emánuel of Wales - ??? / Gregg Sulkin *Prince Adonis of Cambridge - ??? / KJ Apa *Prince Adrian of Cambridge - ??? / Matthew Daddario *Prince Arthur of Windsor - ??? / Michael Trevino *Princess Evie of York - ??? / Tashi Rodriguez *Casey van der Hoek - ??? / Katie Stevens Time *Clara Báthory - Barbara Palvin / Natalie Portman *Scarlett Ollivander - Ashley Benson / Kirsten Dunst *Princess Sophia of Windsor - Troian Bellisario / Sandra Bullock *Prince William of Windsor - Alex Pettyfer / Matthew Nozska / Charlie Hunnam *Prince Caspian of Cambridge - Chace Crawford / ??? *Princess Anastasia-Frances of Westminster - Cara Delevigne / ??? *Princess Cleopatra of Oxford -Ashley Moore / Rihanna Thistle *Princess Quinn of Windsor - Behati Prinsloo *Princess Elizabeth of Richmond - Anastasia Bezrukova / Tiera Skovbye *Prince William of Richmond - Peyton Meyer / Hunter Parrish *Princess Victoria of Richmond - Mia Hays / Scarlett Rose Leithold *Prince Alexander of Richmond - Levi Miller / Chad Michael Murray Didi *Princess Demelza of Windsor - Saoirse Ronan / Amy Adams *Princess Jane of Cambridge - Amanda Arcuri / Jenna Coleman *Princess Shirley of Windsor - Josefine Frida Pettersen / Lili Reinhart *Princess Rosabel of Windsor - ??? / Madelaine Petsch Timeline The way this wiki will be split up, for roleplays, will generally be in three reigns. Roleplays can take part in any one of these reigns, but not before or after (for sake of us not going so far into the timeline when, in reality, it'll be about 7 years OOC). Please note that the dates given for the reigns are not final and can/more than likely will change on DARP. This is for our obsessive need to roleplay the Windsors. *'Queen Victoria I's Reign:' [ 1990 - 2055; 65 years ] **The current reign of DARP. *'King Arthur I's Reign:' [ 2055 - 2056 ; 1 year ] **Whilst the exact reasons for Arthur's abdication are unknown, many believe it was because he got used to his life before the crown and couldn't adjust *'King Alfred I's Reign:' [ 2056 - ongoing ] **The third and ongoing reign, Alfred's reign is where most of our next generation of royals will be coming into their own. **It has a purposefully undisclosed end date to ensure we can have the most flexibility with our rps!! Titles Below is the table of titles we'll be transporting to here from DARP. In a separate heading below that there'll be a list on who has what title. If you want a title a character has on here to become one they have on DARP, say a dukedom via marriage, let me know in Discord and we can work things out! Concurrent DARP Titles PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS. Taken Titles on the Wiki Oli *Prince Alfred of Wales - Prince of Wales / Duke of Windsor *Venus, Princess Royal - Princess Royal Jaye *Princess Charlotte of Cambridge - Duchess of Cambridge Thistle *Princess Quinn of Windsor - Duchess of Richmond Gallery of Characters First Generation= |-| Second Generation= |-|